Are you Sirius or Nott?
by Hecade
Summary: Are you Sirius or Nott? You never know what is gonna happen when you start at Hogwarts, it can either be an adventure or nightmare, whether you want it or Nott? What? You don't you think I'm Sirius?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (what a surprise, right?)

I do however own Cassandra

/*\\\

"Gryffindor!" the sorting had wailed. Cassandra froze. Her mind was spinning. 'THIS just wasn't happening!'

She had no idea how it had happened, and she had sat there for so long that Professor McGonagall had cleared her throat and eyed Cass and then the Gryffindor table which clearly indicated that she had to vacate the stool so the next first year could be sorted. Cass had gotten up and mutely walked to the Gryffindor table. She remembered most of the people at the table clapping but didn't really care to try and make any friends.

She sat there completely dumbfounded. Until one of the boys had snatched her headband from her head and loudly declared "you can't wear green and silver, you are a Gryffindor!"

Her first reaction was to jump up and demand that he returned the headband to her immediately, but when she realized who it was her jaw dropped.

Sirius Black was standing on the bench and holding her headband over his head, clearly anticipating some kind of fight. A grin was plastered all over his face like he had just said the funniest thing in the world.

Cass felt like all of the air had gone out of her and suddenly she didn't really care that much that he had taken her headband, she just wanted him to go away from her.

"Cat got your tongue, Notter? Don't you want it back?" his grin turned into a smirk as he pushed the headband into his curly his hair, and all the boys laughed, even the older boys found the prank funny.

Cass was just staring up at Sirius when he said "Aren't there something wrong tho, I can't quite put my finger on it…." He eyed Cass out of the corner of his eye, and when all that met him was her blank stare, it only seemed to spur him on. "Some red and gold are needed here, what do you say boys?! Eh?!" supportive shouting from the table ensued and at a quick wave of his wand Cassandra's Headband turned from it's beautiful emerald and silver, into a hideous monstrosity that can only be described as a yellowish brown colour with sickly reddish-orange, that made the headband look like someone puked and whipped their ass on it simultaneously.

Sirius danced around with the headband a while longer, and came to a halt, "I think, ill keep it… suits me better anyway," as the other boys laughed he smirked and looked down at Cass.

What met him was not at all what he had expected. Instead of a burning red face of anger that he was used to whenever he would bully Cassandra Nott, he saw glossy eyes and quivering lips. "Hey, don't cry, it was just a little bit of fun!" he seemed almost offended that Cass couldn't see how funny he was. He jumped down from the bench and removed the headband from his hair. 'Supposed the joke wasn't that funny', maybe he had overdone it, all the boys had certainly gone quiet rather quickly.

He reached out for her shoulder with a "Hey, Cass, I didn't mean to make you…" but before he could finish, Cassandra had stood up and simultaneously taken the headband from his grasp and slapped him.

With tears running down her cheeks she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius put his hand to his cheek that must surely have turned red if the sting was anything to go by. He couldn't quite decide if he was angry or shocked that he had made Cassandra cry. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry. She always just got furious whenever he was teasing her, but she had that annoying habit of running to her dad whenever she got mad enough. More often than not Sirius would end up with some kind of punishment for teasing the 'Notter' girl. It was usually his mother who threw a fit, because 'how dared he embarrass the name of Black by ruining their chances with the Notts.'

Sirius was pulled out of his mussing by a low voice.

"You think she is gonna be, okay?" it was the boy from the train, he was tall but very lanky and Sirius couldn't for the world remember his name. James seemed to like him though so that was enough for Sirius.

Sirius frowned and growled, "She'll be fine, she is probably just upset because she didn't get sorted into Slytherin like her brother and all her pureblood friends." He spat out the last parts like it made him physically ill. "Serves her right! Her parents are a bunch or pureblood maniac," Sirius's smirk was back, and he looked over at James. "We are gonna give her hell!" he whispered the last part like it was going to be their little secret.

"You thought it was funny right?" He corked his eyebrow at James, who smirked back with a glint in his eye.

"It was bloody brilliant" shouted a small boy with short dirty blonde hair who was jumping in his seat like he had never seen anything like it. Sirius sighed as he clearly wasn't interested in the boy's opinion, though he appreciated that his talents where being acknowledged even if it was just a mousy little boy.

"What do you say, Remus? Didn't you think it was brilliant?" it was James. He was looking at the lanky boy. He gave a huff in response and didn't seem particularly willing to give a verbal comment on his opinion of the prank.

"Remus, huh? What a weird name" it slipped out of Sirius's mouth like a thought that couldn't be halted.

At first, it was like the boy paled, having all the other boys at the table looking at him seemed to make him uncomfortable. Then he smirked, "You are one to talk, 'Sirius Black' what kind of name is that?"

Everyone at the table went quiet and looked at the boys, there were even a few of the first year Hufflepuffs who tried to figure out what was going on. Sirius's face was blank and emotionless, and Remus's smirk fell. Then Sirius started to smile and it quickly became a grin and then a laugh. James patted Remus on the shoulder while he was laughing to the point of tears and Remus's smile returned.

Sirius sat down between Remus and James and swung his arms around them and pulled them by the neck and announced "this is gonna be a flipping blast!"

/*\\\

I hope you liked it :)

If you did please leave a comment

I don't mind grammatical corrections either, so if you see any mistakes then please message me :)


End file.
